


A Good Feeling

by Techmaturgics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ace Viktor, Eating out, Fingering, Fluff, I couldn't get the thought of this out of my head for months, M/M, Some good ol' smut, Trans Jayce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techmaturgics/pseuds/Techmaturgics
Summary: It's their first time together this intimately and all Viktor wants to do is reduce Jayce to a quivering mess and make him feel good.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Good Feeling

Viktor parted Jayce's thighs, watching the way his brilliant blue eyes stared back at him in anticipation. Jayce was wound tight, tense like a coiled spring. Viktor rubbed soothing circles into the sensitive flesh of Jayce's thighs up to his hips. Slowly, he felt him relax. 

There was still a nervous look to Jayce as he watched Viktor intensely. He frowned when Viktor kissed his bare knee, breathing softly. “Are you sure about this?” Jayce said nervously, legs unconsciously pushing back together. Viktor held them in place with a firm but gentle grip. Jayce made a quiet noise in protest, glancing down at where Viktor stood between his legs. He was naked spare one of his long dress shirts that did little to hide much of him. 

Jayce was gorgeous like this, cheeks stained red and shy. Taut muscles on full display. His usually neat hair was half undone to where on one side his bangs fell against the side of his face. He wet his nervous lips. The sound of rain filled the soft silence between them and hit the side of Viktor’s bedroom window quietly. 

Viktor inclined his head forward, reaching to press his flesh hand against Jayce's chest. He could feel his heat beneath the thin fabric. He pushed him gently back into the mattress of the bed so that Jayce’s legs hung off the bed and his back was against the clean sheets. Viktor’s bed. The quiet pounding of Jayce’s heart reached Viktor's fingertips and fascinated him. 

"Of course I am," Viktor replied. "If I didn't want this I wouldn't be here. If I hated you I wouldn't have let you back into my life." Jayce looked struck, as if Viktor's words had the weight of the world on them and he was Atlas holding them up for the first time. Viktor felt Jayce’s muscles flex beneath his hand, watching as a weak smile graced his lips. 

"Me too,” Jayce said after a tender moment, reaching up to clap Viktor’s hand in his. Jayce’s thumb rubbed gentle circles into the back of Viktor’s hand. They were warm, calloused and scarred. Jayce’s hands were worn from the many years of working in labs and tinkering with tools. He was sure Jayce had been burned from welding just as much as he has. There were small scars crisscrossing in short, abrupt patterns across his fingertips. Viktor wanted to kiss every single one of them. 

He squeezed Jayce’s hand before getting down on his knees slowly, the metal hitting the floor quietly. Jayce whispered his name softly as Viktor ran his hands down the length of his chest, past old scars and firm flesh. Jayce’s trembling hands came to undo the buttons of his shirt so that it hung just barely off his shoulders, exposing the rest of his flush body to Viktor. His hair lay against the sheets in a disheveled mess. Vulnerable and trusting. 

Jayce had let Viktor know days before that he was the only one he’d ever considered to ever be intimate with and the memory of that confession was still simmering in his mind and ringing in his ears. They had taken a long time to finally be able to trust each other again. It had been 5 years since their fallout and the scandal with the crystal. And 2 years since they started talking again. 

If Jayce hadn’t been so forthcoming and honest about his feelings, Viktor was sure they would have never spoken to each other again. And Jayce was so insistent. Always was. That man was a force to be reckoned with. Whatever he set his mind to, he did it. And he wouldn’t stop pestering Viktor until they were sitting in the dimness of Viktor’s kitchen drinking sweetmilk at 3 am. 

Grudgingly, Viktor slowly grew tolerant of Jayce’s visits. Being introduced to Jayce’s protégé was a strange experience too. He didn’t take Jayce to be someone who’d have the patience to teach someone. He had said this out loud the day Amaranthine was brought to his lab, sitting on Jayce’s arm like his spoiled kid more than a student. To which Jayce had promptly confirmed he didn’t but she “made” him do it. Viktor was dubious. That night they had dinner with Naph who had come sneaking in through Viktor’s gate again. 

Viktor was startled from his thoughts by the brush of Jayce’s thigh against his cheek. He watched him shift uncomfortably above him, growing restless by Viktor’s sudden quietness.

“Are you su-” Jayce began to speak again, worry soaked in his words. Viktor cut him off curtly, but not unkindly. “I am. Bodies are bodies to me, Jayce. Usually they are of no interest to me unless my work is involved, but..” Viktor smoothed his thumb down Jayce’s belly, pausing just above where his entrance was. Jayce inhaled deeply, watching Viktor’s fingers tease just the outskirts of his heat. 

“This is you.” Viktor admitted in a quiet breath, mouth suddenly dry from seeing the way Jayce’s head snapped up to meet his gaze, tender and desperate. His eyes were searching, warm sunny shores of perfect blues bringing Viktor in deeper. It wasn’t a lie, none of this ever was. Viktor knew he would only do this with Jayce.

“I love you, Viktor,” Jayce said, reaching out to slide his fingers through the sides of Viktor’s head, tangling themselves in his wild and long hair. Jayce’s words were light sunlight, warm and gentle against Viktor’s heart. He wanted to bask in his confession, in the knowledge that Jayce wanted him. 

Viktor dropped his head forward, parting his lips to press them against Jayce’s cunt. A strangled noise escaped Jayce and he grasped at Viktor’s hair. Viktor slid his hands beneath the undersides of Jayce’s thighs and lifted them up over his shoulders so that he could get a better angle at Jayce. He teased his clit, running his tongue against it and gently sucking. Jayce’s body shook from the pleasure and Viktor was willing to give him anything he wanted then.

The way Jayce cried out his name in quiet, gasping breaths was something to behold. The way his chest rose and his breathing stuttered as Viktor pressed his face deeper still between Jayce's thighs was pure erotica. Jayce's taste is heavy on Viktor's tongue, he could feel the way Jayce is almost startled by the new sensations from the way his insides twitched. 

Jayce's hips jut downward and Viktor pulls Jayce's legs more securely over his shoulders. He's wet, very much incredibly so. Viktor relishes the way he tastes and notices how Jayce is watching him through half lidded eyes. His face is flushed and he has a blissfully sweet dazed look to him.

"More," Jayce whispers then, a sort of half plea. Unfocused eyes and breathless voice. "Viktor, please." He pressed a cool, metal finger to Jayce's slick entrance and felt him jerkily press down against him. 

"Yes," Jayce gasps, gripping at Viktor's hair. Viktor moves between Jayce’s legs so that they’re pressed against his own hips. He leans into Jayce to bite at his straining and exposed neck. A loud groan escapes Jayce and Viktor savors it. He commits every shiver and gasping moan to memory. His heart is pounding in his ears and Viktor feels impossibly hot in his layers. 

Slowly sinking his finger into Jayce with ease, he feels Jayce grow lax beneath him, mouth parted and panting against his cheek. It isn't enough, Viktor can already see it. He’s leaning over Jayce, crowding him against the bed. Bare flesh against steel and cloth. Jayce doesn’t seem to mind it from the encouraging sounds he’s making. In fact it seems to spur him on even more.

Viktor slides two fingers into Jayce and feels him writhe as he fingers him slowly. The wetness of his heat is enough for them to go in smoothly, but Jayce is still unused to it so Viktor takes it slow. He brings them out to tease the slick folds of Jayce’s cunt before thrusting them back into him. It’s when he starts curling his fingers into Jayce that he gets a more vocal reaction. 

It doesn’t take Viktor long to realize he quite likes the way Jayce sounds while being pleasured. That and his red face and wet lips too. He realizes the thing he wanted most is to make Jayce feel good. More for Jayce’s pleasure than his own. Viktor never felt pleasure the same way as everyone else, but Jayce made it known he didn’t mind that. To Viktor, this was enough. 

It’s the most satisfying thing to see Jayce a mess before him, calling his name and writhing from the pleasure he offers him. Perhaps he wouldn’t mind doing this more often. 

Jayce reaches out to grip Viktor’s free arm that is bracketing him in with one, shaky hand. His other is covering his mouth, denying Viktor those sweet noises. Viktor growls low in Jayce’s ear and sees the way the rumbling sound does to Jayce. He watches Jayce’s face go another shade darker and grins wickedly at him. Oh, he was fun to tease.

Viktor presses three fingers into Jayce. A gasping whine bounced off the ceiling and Jayce’s hands shot out to grip at the sheets beneath them, bunching them up in tight fists. His hair was completely undone now and his bangs fell in messy curtains over his slick forehead. Viktor was sure had had never seen anything more breathtaking. The way Jayce’s lower lip quivered and how he arched against Viktor’s lips leaving nipping kisses down his broad chest and across his old scars. 

He dragged his lips lower still, sinking back down to his knees in front of Jayce. Jayce’s feet pressed back against the edge of the bed, legs parted and knees bent. Sinking his head once more between Jayce’s legs, he found Jayce’s clit and circled it with his tongue as he drove his fingers into Jayce at a quicker pace until he felt Jayce tense sweetly and begin to come. 

His entire body spasmed against Viktor’s, a loud cry escaping his red lips and calling Viktor’s name so desperately. His hips shuddered downward, asking for more and Viktor answered him. He eased him through his orgasm with quick, firm thrusts of his fingers until Jayce went slowly slack around him. It wasn’t until then that Viktor eased out of him, leaning up to catch Jayce’s parted lips with his own in a slow, tender kiss. 

Jayce was pliant and like mush in Viktor’s arms, breathing harshly through his nose still as they kissed. Viktor broke from him first and Jayce gasped quietly against his jaw, eyes closed and stuck in the afterglow of the moment. He looked absolutely fucked out. It was entirely all too pleasing. Rubbing soothing circles into Jayce’s hips, Viktor smiled and let loose a low chuckle. 

“I’m guessing it was good?” He teased him. Jayce’s eyes blinked open and looked at him lazily with satisfaction. He practically oozed it with the way he lounged back against the bed, smiling cheekily.

“More than good,” Jayce agreed and pulled Viktor closer on top of him. His large, calloused hands cupped Viktor’s face gently and drew him in for another lingering kiss. Jayce’s thumb caressed his cheek fondly and Viktor felt warmed by the gesture. 

“Do you want me to do anything for you?” Jayce asked after they had settled against each other more securely on top of the bed. Viktor pressed against Jayce’s back and kissed the nape of his neck. He felt him shiver. 

“No, this is good,” he replied quietly. “I enjoy this the most. It’s not a bad feeling having you at my mercy like this.” Jayce elbowed him and let out a snort. Ouch. 

“Ok, there buddy. You’re showing your sadistic side again.” 

Viktor spread his hand against the side of Jayce’s thigh, feeling the smooth skin and how he leaned back into him. He pressed his thumb there, massaging them. Jayce melted against him and let out a pleased hum. 

“Though I might be ready for round two soon,” Jayce warned. 

“Greedy. You just like being spoiled, admit it.”

“I do. And I have a feeling you like spoiling me.”

Viktor laughed and Jayce turned in his grip to kiss him. Maybe he did. It wasn’t a bad feeling, wanting to spoil and dote on Jayce until he was a pleading mess like before. ‘ _ No _ ,’ Viktor thought as Jayce smiled warmly at him as if he had found home in his arms, ‘ _ It’s not a bad feeling at all _ .’


End file.
